Discovery
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Jakotsu, following a butterfly, gets the surprise of his life.


**Title: **Discovery...  
**Name: **kira  
**Rating:** Harlequin romance style smut ;p  
**Pairing: **Renkotsu/Suikotsu  
**Genre: **slice of life/yaoi  
**Word Count: **880  
**Warnings: **none, aside from yaoi and a bit of voyeurism

**Summary: **Jakotsu, following a butterfly, gets the surprise of his life.

**AN: **kira would like to thank her beta, Jen, for pinking this with love.

_For Tasuki-chan, who wanted to see a bit of Ren/Sui loving..._

888

Jakotsu always loved butterflies. He was sitting on the low veranda just outside the room he shared with Bankotsu, watching them flit about the small courtyard garden. One in particular caught his eye, a pretty white swallowtail with black markings. It was larger than the white ones that normally visited and the cross-dresser took it as a sign from the gods.

Slipping off the veranda as the butterfly flitted amongst the lilies; Jakotsu was determined to follow it for as long as he could. He crept up behind it, admiring the lacey pattern of black veins and the small orange-red spots that were sprinkled on its wings. It flew off the lily and the eighteen year old froze when it headed straight towards him. It briefly landed on his nose and it was all Jakotsu could do not to squeal in delight, when it stuck out it long tubular tongue, "licking" his nose. But just as quickly as it had landed on him it was gone.

Disappointed, Jakotsu hurried off after it. Thankfully the butterfly stayed low enough to the ground for the cross-dresser to easily follow it. Smiling happily like a small child, the eighteen year old let himself be led by the pretty insect towards his favorite place; Suikotsu's pleasure garden.

The butterfly flitted amongst the peonies, before taking off towards the wisteria. Jakotsu followed along behind it, trampling plants as he did so, in much the same manner he would if Bankotsu were pulling him along towards his favorite spot in the garden. And just like the fifteen year old, the pretty little swallowtail led the cross-dresser towards the hydrangeas.

The closer he got to them, the more Jakotsu thought he was hearing the sounds of two people engaged in intimate behavior. The butterfly forgotten as he tried to figure out who was having fun in his special place, the eighteen year old found himself getting annoyed as everything seem to point towards Bankotsu and some stupid village girl. That was when he spotted the discarded rake, leaning neatly against a hydrangea. Giggling softly to himself, the cross-dresser followed the trail of garden implements and bits of shed clothing.

Jakotsu spent the next few minutes wondering who Suikotsu was having a lover's tryst with in the garden. As far as he knew Renkotsu was supposed to be in town looking for work, not dallying with the gentle healer. Frowning, the eighteen considered turning away, despite his burning curiosity, when he saw it. Up ahead, dangling from the fat hydrangea bloom was a long piece of pale blue cotton. It fluttered like the banner on some lone samurai's back in the midst of battle, drawing his attention as clearly as if had shouted, "Ren is here!"

Giggling happily at his discovery, the cross-dresser slowly crept forward. Not that it mattered all that much, both lovers were so engaged in what they were doing that a whole army could have advanced over them and they would never have noticed. Tensing as he stepped on a twig, snapping it with a loud crack, Jakotsu closed his eyes and held his breath as he waited for the deathblow to strike. Finding himself miraculously still alive, the cross-dresser opened them and got quite the eyeful. He let out the breath, he was holding, in a strangled cry.

There before him was the broad expanse of Renkotsu's back, delightfully bare and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He moved slowly up and down, his movements drawing the eighteen year old's eye downwards to his tight bottom. The fire-breather was riding his lover, and while Suikotsu held him about the waist, Renkotsu was doing all the moving on his own. Jakotsu thanked the gods that the former monk still kept himself bald. The cross-dresser had an unobstructed view of the fire-breather's back, and the sight of all those muscles rippling in concert with his movements, had the eighteen year old growing hard with unfulfilled desire.

Jakotsu, however, resisted the urge to pleasure himself, preferring, instead, to simply take in the scene before him. The closer his friends came to their release, the louder their moans and the quicker their panting became. The cross-dresser pictured Renkotsu's swollen member between the lovers, the friction of their bodies as they pressed together inching him closer to his climax. Panting just as hard as his friends, Jakotsu bit down on his knuckle to keep from crying out.

Up and down and up and down, Renkotsu fine tuned his rhythm, sending to the two of them closer and closer to release along with their unseen watcher. Just as he hit his peak, the waves of pleasure pooling deep with him his belly, Suikotsu let go of Renkotsu's waist, propping himself up with his hands splayed out behind himself. Letting out a loud cry of pleasure, the gentle healer spent his lust, followed by the fire-breather. They held each other tightly and Jakotsu let out a squeal of delight.

"What hell?!" Renkotsu swore as he eased himself off of Suikotsu.

"Jak?" Suikotsu said, looking around for something to clean off with.

"I'm going to wring your scrawny neck, you little pervert!" the fire-breather roared.

Jakotsu tittered nervously. Suddenly finding his voice, he cried, "Caught you!" much to Renkotsu's annoyance.


End file.
